


Come Home

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty one-shot for a friend on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Chromedome heaved  a deep sigh through his vents. Prowl hadn’t specifically told him he’d be home on time today, but he made the mistake of hoping that, for once, for the first time in a long while, that he’d put down the work when it was time to and come home to him.  
  
It had been a long time since Prowl had come home to him.  
  
A glance at his chronometer told him that, if Prowl left when he should have, he should be walking in the door in a few minutes.  
  
He knew it’d easily be two hours before there was any chance of Prowl walking through that door.  
  
By the time three hours had passed, Chromedome had given up, calling up a co-worker to cash in on a favor and recharge elsewhere.  
  
A message came through, text only, and right as he had begun to start nodding off. He answered, just tired enough to be unable to get too worked up.  
  
[ _Where are you?_ ][1402]  
  
[ _Don’t worry about it. I’m okay though. I mean that in a “i haven’t been kidnapped” way._ ][1404]  
  
[ _Okay. I thought you would be asleep, but you weren’t in our room._ ][1404]  
  
[ _I’m nearly asleep. So If i stop replying…_ ][1405]  
  
[ _So, are you okay? In anything other than the aforementioned “I haven’t been kidnapped” manner?_ ][1407]  
  
[ _Not really. I really expected you to be home when you’re supposed to be. And I know you weren’t busy chasing a new lead or looking at new evidence._ ][1408]  
  
[ _You’re right that I wasn’t. A new organization system is being put in, and I lost track of time._ ][1410]  
  
[ _So it wasn’t even anything life-threatening or groundbreaking that I came second to tonight._ ][1410]  
  
Watching the time and the timestamp of Prowl’s last message and Chromedome eventually shrugged, thinking Prowl couldn’t think of a reply and let himself slip into recharge. He could talk about this more with Prowl tomorrow, face to face.


End file.
